<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estrella fugaz by crawlingfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383671">Estrella fugaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction'>crawlingfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CrawlingComissions2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Rin is a dork, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero, ahora estaba aquí, con una bolsa de supermercado, el corazón latiendo a galope y a una cuadra de su casa. Tras acabar el campeonato cada quien había elegido caminos distintos, una vez más. El futuro de Rin como nadador olímpico se hacía inminente y con ello, ¿otra despedida sin ningún adiós de por medio?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazuki Nagisa/Matsuoka Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CrawlingComissions2019 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estrella fugaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Estrella fugaz</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><span><span>F</span></span>rente a la estantería dudaba entre la hilera interminable de cajitas con preparado de pastel. Había de vainilla, chocolate, red velvet y hasta de limón. Rei le miraba de reojo, esperando pacientemente su decisión para ayudarle a alcanzar las cajitas más arriba, de ser necesario. Pero, el determinado Nagisa de siempre, llevaba cinco minutos mirando a las cajas con la mente en blanco.</p><p>—Eh… —El alto de lentes le picó el hombro. El rubio sobresaltó—. ¿Ya elegiste uno?</p><p>—No sé, Rei-chan. Me encantan los dulces, ¡pero decidir preparar uno es otra cosa! ¿Y si no le gusta el sabor? ¿Y si hago un desastre? ¡Gou me mataría!</p><p>Rei soltó una risita nerviosa, incrédulo de lo que presenciaba en aquel abarrotado supermercado.</p><p>—¡No te rías así, Rei-chan! —quejó Nagisa, antes de recibir un codazo de una abuela que pasó en medio con su cesta. El rubio abultó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, en ese gesto infantil camuflaba una certera tristeza. La mano de Rei sobre sus cabellos le forzó a salir de su ensimismamiento.</p><p>—Eres el experto de los pasteles, sabrás elegir el indicado —le sonrió. Nagisa le regresó la sonrisa. Mientras tuviera grandes amigos alrededor, hasta la intimidante tarea de preparar un postre especial será posible.</p><p>Y es que su nerviosismo era porque era un pastel para Matsouka Rin, su primer amor.</p><p>Desde pequeño su admiración a Rin era inconmensurable y la abrupta separación de los cuatro grandes amigos, no aminoró esa pasión, ahora sepultada en el fondo de su corazón. Había buscado a Haru y Makoto para volver a nadar con sus amigos, pero sin Rin, había un gran espacio imposible de llenar. El reencuentro no fue mejor, y por primera vez tuvo que aceptar la posibilidad de que esas ilusiones de primaria eran eso: sólo ilusiones.</p><p>Pero, ahora estaba aquí, con una bolsa de supermercado, el corazón latiendo a galope y a una cuadra de su casa. Tras acabar el campeonato cada quien había elegido caminos distintos, una vez más. El futuro de Rin como nadador olímpico se hacía inminente y con ello, ¿otra despedida sin ningún adiós de por medio?</p><p>Nagisa se aferró al asa de la bolsa de plástico y apretó los dientes. Ese camino de todos los días, por hoy lo recorrió solo. No quería que fuera así, pero no podía ser egoísta con su amigo. Porque eran eso, amigos.</p><p>Intentaría decirle todo con un pastel y su energía infantil de siempre.</p><p>Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió. La sonrisita cómplice de Gou le dio la bienvenida.</p><p>—Gou-chan.</p><p>La chica arrugó la naricilla.</p><p>—Kou —corrigió mosqueada—. ¡Ala, ala! Pensé te habías acobardado. —Le picó la chica, cruzada de brazos—. ¡Entra! Se fue a su práctica. —Y de un jalón lo metió a casa.</p><p>—¿Cómo está RinRin?</p><p>—De malas pulgas.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Nagisa miró de reojo su celular rosa con cierta añoranza. En el chat grupal Rin ni escribía ya.</p><p>—Quiere imponer una nueva marca, pero no deja de cometer errores tontos. —Gou suspiró, recogiéndole el cabello en una coleta—. Está estancado… Realmente no esperé fuera a entrenar hoy. —Encogió de hombros—. Su viaje a Australia se acerca y…</p><p>—¿Empezamos? —la interrumpió Nagisa con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, en sus irises magenta había tristeza. La chica se sacudió el pesar y apretó los puños en alto.</p><p>—¡Esta sorpresa le animará! —Corrió a la cocina seguida de Nagisa—. Yo también hice mi parte, ¡¿qué tal!? —Destapó una olla enorme, azotando sus rostros con el vapor caliente.</p><p>—¡Oof! Me quemó la nariz. —Se cubrió y lagrimeó por el picor. Eso era bueno, a Rin le encantaba el picante.</p><p>—¡Exageras! —rio Gou—. Ven, ¡preparemos el pastel! ¿Has horneado antes, Nagisa-kun? —Le entregó un delantal y le recogió hábilmente el flequillo hacia atrás con una liga.</p><p>—No, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo —sonrió nerviosamente, dejándose hacer por la chica.</p><p>Ambos asintieron y comenzó la hora de repostería. Nagisa se enfrascó tanto en mezclar, tamizar y batir que ignoró las manchas de masa aterrizar sobre su ropa, además de los ojos inquisidores de la chica tras él. Gou sonreía de melancolía.</p><p>Ningún chico antes había cuidado de su hermano, no de esa manera. Personas así sólo aparecían una que otra vez en la vida, como una estrella fugaz.</p><p>Nagisa era la estrella fugaz de su hermano Rin.</p><p>••••••</p><p>Rin se quitó las gafas y el gorro y salió disparado de la piscina. Ignoró las palabras de aliento de su equipo, e incluso las peticiones de ayuda de los más rezagados. Se supone, que, para alguien de su calibre, errores de novato como estos no eran admisibles. Lo admiraban, lo estimaban, lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir, ¿y cómo les pagaba? Siendo incapaz de romper la misma marca que había impuesto. Sousuke se percató de que necesitaba tiempo a solas y le quitó a los demás de encima, y pudo escapar.</p><p>Regresó caminando a casa. El trayecto al atardecer anaranjado siempre era un respiro para coger nuevos bríos. Entre las nubes tan lejanas se preguntaba sobre qué había más allá de esta rutina y vida normal. ¿Sus ambiciones tenían cabida allá arriba, entre esas nubes? Y también, tenía momentos para añorar. Los charcos y sus reflejos le recordaban a cuando todo era más sencillo y ser un niño nadando con sus amigos era lo mejor del día. Sin tantas presiones, sin tantas ambiciones. El estúpido de Haru tenía razón, claro que la tenía. Su sueño ya era suyo, pero era humano. Los humanos, hasta los más osados, tenemos segundos de vacilación. Sería un nadador olímpico, era su sueño y este un pequeño bache. Sí.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Recordó la piscina, a Haruka siendo uno con el agua, a Makoto con su sonrisa de siempre, a Nagisa como una flor, dándole la cara al sol y alegrándoles con sus ocurrencias.</p><p>El camino se hizo muy corto y las responsabilidades más inmensas. Sus pies llegaron a casa. Rin sacudió la cabeza y abrió.</p><p>—Ya llegué. —Encendió la luz y se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos a orillas de la entrada. El inusual silencio le extrañó—. ¿Eh? ¿Gou? ¿Dónde te met-? —La persona que fue a recibirle le hizo parpadear—. ¿Nagisa? —vaciló incrédulo a lo que veía.</p><p>—Rin-chan. —El jovencito asomado de la pared le sonrió y el color de su mirar se reflejó en sus mejillas—. Bienvenido a casa.</p><p>Rin gritó y chocó contra la perilla de la puerta al reconocer esa camiseta que tenía puesta.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? —se sobó el costado de mala gana y renegando el rubor en su cara—. ¿¡Y-y por qué tienes mi ropa!?</p><p>Nagisa se miró a sí mismo y se cubrió como si estuviera desnudo. Gou le había dado una camisa de Rin para que usara mientras ella llevaba la suya a la lavandería un momento. La lavandería que está a tres cuadras de aquí…</p><p>—E-Eh, eh, ¡ignora que estoy aquí! —Nagisa sonrojó, al darse cuenta de la astuta treta de la chica. ¡Los había dejado solos!</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—¡Ignora que estoy aquí! —se escondió tras la pared—. Haz tu rutina de siempre al volver a casa. ¡Ducharte y eso!</p><p>—¿Dónde está Gou? —inquirió Rin, cruzando el corto pasillo. Su nariz se removió como la de un conejo, intentando descifrar el perfume hogareño—. ¿Y esto…?</p><p>—¡Ve a ducharte, RinRin! —De un empujón lo llevó al otro pasillo. Nagisa era ridículamente fuerte para su tamaño.</p><p>—¡Oye, no me digas así! —chilló abochornado. ¡Que sólo su abuela le decía así, maldición! Antes de volver a objetar, toallas cayeron a su cara.</p><p>—¡Dúchate!</p><p>—¡Como sea! —Atajó el ¿cepillo para tallar espalda? Que le lanzó y se limitó a obedecer—. Bueno, espérame.</p><p>—Siempre —sonrió el chico, viéndole entrar al baño.</p><p>Apenas la puerta cerró corrió a preparar la mesa para dos. ¡Gou se las iba a pagar!</p><p>••••••</p><p>Tras una ducha de agua caliente y salir con el pijama puesta, Rin se asomó al comedor. Retrocedió impresionado a la estampa delante de él. La mesita estaba atiborrada de boles con arroz, vegetales, sopa de miso y una olla en medio rebosaba un efluvio delicioso.</p><p>—¿Y todo esto? Vaya, ¡qué pinta! —El gruñido descomunal de su estómago hizo sonreír a Nagisa—. ¿Lo hizo Gou? —preguntó, queriendo disimular su vergüenza.</p><p>—Claro, yo hubiera explotado la cocina —confesó con una risita. Aunque, había puesto la arrocera, eso era algo—. ¡Vamos a comer!</p><p>—¿Es acaso esto una cita? —intentó bromear.</p><p>—Casi.</p><p>—¿Ah? —parpadeó.</p><p>—¡Vamos, que se enfría! —abochornado le jaló, invitándolo a sentarse. Entre sorbos de sopa y ponerse al corriente la cena transcurría en una tensa calma. O al menos así era para el corazón de Nagisa. Sin embargo, el guisado de Gou rompió el hielo y comenzaron a hablar y bromear como los críos de antes. Los de siempre. A pesar de ello, Nagisa no podía seguir ignorando ese halo taciturno en sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Qué tal la práctica? —preguntó con la boca llena. Pero, esta vez Rin ni tuvo ánimos de corregirle sus malos modales. Ese destellito de luz finalmente se extinguió.</p><p>—Un asco… —Encogió de hombros y sobó su nuca—. A veces me pregunto qué diablos estoy haciendo con mi vida. —Bromeó con una risita, queriéndole quitar hierro al asunto. Rin y su mala costumbre de guardarse todo para él mismo—. Como sea, la tontería se me pasar-.</p><p>La mano de Nagisa se posó sobre la suya.</p><p>—Rin-chan, puedes decirme…</p><p>La sonrisa hueca de Rin mermó y suspiró.</p><p>—Ahora que hice la natación un sueño totalmente mío, debería seguir adelante sin problemas —murmuró cabizbajo, mirando los restos de guiso en su cuenco—. Pero, a veces tropiezo. No debo. No puedo decepcionar a mi equipo cometiendo estos errores y siendo un pésimo líder. Sólo que… —Remordió sus labios y ladeó la cabeza—. No es fácil.</p><p>—No lo es. —Nagisa le apretó apenas y le sonrió—. Pero, si lo fuera, no tendría sentido esforzarse, ¿verdad? Mientras más abajo caigamos, alcanzar la cima será mejor. —Hizo girar la muñeca de Rin, tomando así su mano con fuerza—. Tu equipo, los chicos, Gou-chan y yo creemos en ti.</p><p>—Pero, estoy decepcionándolos sintiéndome así, como un cobarde.</p><p>Nagisa inclinó sobre la mesa para que le mirara y negó.</p><p>—Ya todo esto que vas alcanzando por tu cuenta nos enorgullece mucho. No hay nada que tengas que demostrarnos. —Apretó esa mano con convicción. La misma que se reflejó en sus ojos infantiles—. Eres Rin. —El Rin que quería desde que era un niño. El Rin que añoró y vio crecer como un espectador. Por lo menos, esta noche, quería ser más.</p><p>Rin lo pensó unos segundos, para florecer frente a él con una sonrisa chulesca. Ese Rin que tanto le gustaba, brotaba en el invierno de sus dudas. No obstante, también se rio.</p><p>—En serio, cuando te toca ser serio eres fantástico —elogió Rin.</p><p>—¿Y cuando no lo soy, RinRin? —burló con voz melosa y picando sus mofletes</p><p>Rin se lo quitó de encima entre risitas.</p><p>—¡No me digas así, Nagisa! ¡Eres sólo Nagisa! —dijo entre risitas, para después sonreírle—. Y con eso es suficiente para mí.</p><p>Nagisa se congeló un instante y remordió sus labios antes de que temblaran.</p><p>—¡Partamos el pastel! —saltó hacia la cocina, simulando la conmoción en su interior. Sólo con una mirada como esa, con palabras como aquellas, sería más que suficiente.</p><p>—¿Pastel? ¿¡Gou hizo pastel!? —preguntó impresionado.</p><p>Nagisa le dio la espalda y contuvo el aliento frente al plato que sacó del horno frío. Ya la crema de mantequilla que arcaicamente había preparado comenzaba a derretirse y la decoración de por sí era penosa. Miró sobre el hombro a Rin en la mesa y sonrió. No sería el pastel perfecto, él tampoco, nadie lo era. Pero a estas alturas, las primeras impresiones no importaban.</p><p>Fue al comedor con el pequeño pastel en las manos. Apartó los platos y lo plantó en medio de la mesa, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Rin. El chico se inclinó a mirarlo mejor. Un pastel de vainilla con una cubierta a medio derretir de fresa y un pulso lastimero para las letras del frente. Rin balbuceó, leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez esa caligrafía temblorosa.</p><p>—Esto…</p><p>“<em>RinRin, ¡tú puedes con todo! fighting!”</em></p><p>—Toda mi vida te he admirado, Rin-chan—. La vocecita vacilante de Nagisa a un lado era fondo para esa lectura incrédula—. …No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Lograrás cosas grandes.</p><p>—¿Nagisa? —parpadeó.</p><p>—¡Lo horneé yo! —confesó con una risita y rascando su nuca—. Gou-chan me ayudó. Diciéndome donde iba cada cosa y con el horno. Ya sabes, luego incendiaba tu casa. Puede que no esté muy bueno. Leí varias veces las instrucciones, per-.</p><p>De un jalón se llevó encima a Nagisa, abrazándole con fuerzas.</p><p>—Gracias…</p><p>Nagisa sonrió y cerró los ojos, aferrándose a su amplia espalda y respirando el perfume de su cabello húmedo. Todavía una estela a cloro era perceptible, haciéndole sonreír aún más, a pesar de la tristeza. Rin pertenecía al agua y no podía retenerlo.</p><p>—Lograrás grandes cosas, Rin-chan. —Remordió sus labios—. Y, quisiera estar allí cuando sucedan.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Claro que est-.</p><p>—A veces, quisiera que fueras una constante en mi vida —confesó sin más dudas, entrecerrando los ojos con la barbilla sobre sus cabellos—. Pero, eres una estrella fugaz, RinRin.</p><p>—¿Nagisa? lo siento, yo… —intentó apartarlo para mirarle, pero los brazos de Nagisa se mantenían aferrados a sus hombros.</p><p>—¿Cuántas veces una misma estrella puede pasar delante de tus ojos? —murmuró, soltando una risita agotada—. Te intento alcanzar, pero no soy todavía tan genial como Haru-chan, o como tú. Así, no nos separaríamos más…</p><p>Rin finalmente lo apartó y se miraron. El mayor turnó sus ojos a la mesa con sobras, al pastel rosa y a la languidez de esas gemas magentas delante de él. Acunó las mejillas del chico y le detalló tan de cerca.</p><p>—Nagisa. —Enarcó la ceja y su voz vaciló—. ¿Tu…?</p><p>—Sí, lo hago. —Sonrió con orgullo. Aunque el deje de tristeza seguía ahí—. Todo este tiempo, gracias por notarlo. —Soltó una risita, que hizo palidecer y ruborizar a Rin.</p><p>—¡P-Pero! ¿Rei…? E-Estás bromeando…</p><p>Nagisa soltó algo más parecido a una carcajada y negó. Rin contuvo un chillido estrangulado. A pesar de su edad, temperamento y ambiciones, a veces Rin era un chiquillo más.</p><p>—No te culpo, siempre has tenido otras cosas en mente. —Rio, divirtiéndose a su costa. Suspiró, sintiéndose con una carga menos tras confesarlo—. Así tiene que ser. —A pesar de ello, sus ojos enturbiaron por las lágrimas contenidas—. Te apoyaré… —Peinó un mechón tras su oreja y sonrió—. Serás el mejor en Australia, otra vez.</p><p>Rin volvió a turnar sus ojos impresionados a la cena a medias, al pastel tibiecito, a la sonrisa de Nagisa, a la noche impostándose sobre ellos: al presente. Toda su vida mirando hacia adelante sin parar, sin detenerse a observar alrededor como ahora lo hacía. A esos ojos brillando como geodas bajo el mar. Esos ojos que le miraban como si fuese lo único valioso, siendo simplemente él mismo. Sólo Rin.</p><p>Incluso para alguien ambicioso como él, el presente también podría ser de provecho. Cada momento, con las personas indicadas, lo sería.</p><p>Rin lagrimeó y sonrió antes de envolver a Nagisa entre sus brazos. La fuerza del abrazo le permitió descifrar el latir tan brioso dentro ese estrecho pecho.</p><p>—Volveré, mocoso, —prometió—. Por supuesto que volveré. Tengo razones para hacerlo. —Sonrió, inspirando ese aroma a vainilla y fresa que tenía en la piel—. No quiero. No quiero ser tu estrella fugaz.</p><p>Nagisa cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó las uñas sobre su camisa.</p><p>—Te hornearé otro pastel cuando lo hagas. Uno mejor —Se separó y soltó una risita traviesa. Rin le miró con cariño, cayendo esos ojos carmesíes a sus labios. Nagisa contuvo la respiración y entrecerró los ojos cuando Rin acunó su mejilla y se acercó.</p><p>Suave, torpe, que le dejó un picor picante a los labios y una brasa dentro su pecho. Un primer beso como un sueño de verano hecho realidad.</p><p>Nagisa apretó los parpados y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, suspirando contra sus labios y grabando cada instante a flor de piel para siempre. Las manos de Rin tímidamente acariciaban sus costados, otorgándole el calor que la noche fría no podría procurar. Dulce, ingenuo e invaluable. Rin ladeó la cabeza y sus labios profundizaron exploración, haciendo estremecer al menor sobre su regazo. En un compás delicioso perpetuaban el momento.</p><p>—¡Espero me hayan dejado pastel! —Entró Gou de un portazo con la camisa de Nagisa en una bolsita—. ¿¡Qué!?</p><p>—¿¡Gou!?</p><p>Rin y Nagisa se sobresaltaron y trataron de apartarse, pero ese enredo de brazos y piernas no ayudó. Rin se trató de quitar con el chico a cuestas y chocaron sus rodillas bajo la mesa. Sus frentes se golpearon y Rin trastabilló, cayendo de espaldas con silla y Nagisa incluidos.</p><p>Gou se cruzó de brazos y suspiró derrotada.</p><p>—…Me leí todos los comics de la lavandería, ¿y aún van por primera base? —Se palmeó la frente y bufó—. ¡Ni han rebanado el pastel!</p><p>—¡¿Primera base!? ¿¡A qué te refieres?! —Con torpeza Rin se logró levantar.</p><p>—¿Por qué te abochornas tanto, hermanito? ¡Lamento llegar a mala hora! Pero, vivo aquí también, ¡duh! —Sacó la lengua con malicia.</p><p>—Lo siento, Gou-chan —dijo Nagisa sonrojado y rascando su nuca entre risitas incómodas.</p><p>—¡Kou! —picó su frente con el dedo para después sonreír—. No te preocupes, Nagisa-kun. Tendrán toooda la noche para continuar.</p><p>—¿¡Toda la noche!? —Rin volvió a chillar, flaqueando al agarrarse de la mesa.</p><p>—¡No pensarás mandar a mi cuñadito a casa a estas horas y con el frío que hace!</p><p>—¡G-Gou, para!</p><p>Antes de que comenzara la típica discusión de hermanos, Nagisa salió al rescate.</p><p>—Chicos, ¿y si rebanamos el pastel? —sonrió.</p><p>Gou aplaudió y corrió a buscar el cuchillo y los platos. Rin y Nagisa se miraron y sonrieron. Rin alcanzó su mano y la apretó como promesa.</p><p>No sólo por esta noche tendría esta estrella fugaz. A pesar de las dificultades, intentaría volver para él y hacerse juntos de un universo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>